1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic printers and electronic photocopiers using photosensitive belt cartridges, which can be replaced by users.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 10-161498 and Patent Application No. Hei 10-172111 both filed in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are provided a variety of technologies for electrophotographic printers and electronic photocopiers (or facsimile machines) using cartridges of photosensitive belts, as follows:
The paper of Publication No. Hei 1-503338 (which discloses Japanese translation of International Patent Application No. PCT/US88/04386, International Publication No. WO89/05997) discloses a film belt loader package which uses a film belt tension support member to replace the film belt in such a way that a human operator will not directly touch a surface of the film belt being subjected to photosensitive coating.
The paper of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 2-234171 discloses a photocopier in which a spare master drum is incorporated.
The paper of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 10-43045 discloses a customer replaceable belt module used in an electrophotographic print machine.
The paper of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 8-241014 discloses an electrophotographic device such as a laser printer installing a process cartridge in which an image carrier is replaced in such a way that tension applied thereto is released.
The paper of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 11-52815 discloses a photosensitive belt storage case in which a photosensitive belt is stored between an outer wall and an inner wall on which grooves are formed respectively.
The paper of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 5-257340 discloses a color image forming device using a process cartridge which is constructed to include a developing unit, a cleaning unit, a toner hopper and a waste toner box.
The paper of Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 8-123294 discloses a belt cartridge in which a photosensitive belt and its support members are replaced with new ones while drive rollers are maintained in the image forming device
By the way, some of the electrophotographic printers use belt cartridges storing photosensitive belts. Herein, (a part of) the belt cartridge has a function in which a user is capable of removing the photosensitive belt due to deterioration of picture quality in printing because the photosensitive belt becomes (partially) unusable by the end of life. In this case, it is necessary to keep the belt cartridge or a part of the belt cartridge until the end of life of the photosensitive belt.
However, if the user keeps (a part of) the belt cartridge in some place which differs from the electrophotographic printer, there is a possibility that the user loses (a part of) the belt cartridge.
Due to reduction of the picture quality in printing or at the end of life of the photosensitive belt, a human operator (or user) needs to replace the photosensitive belt with new one. Conventionally, the electrophotographic printer is designed such that the human operator should directly grasp the photosensitive belt to replace it with new one.
However, toner powder are (electrostatically) adhered to a surface of the photosensitive belt to be replaced with new one. So, when taking out the photosensitive belt from the electrophotographic printer, the human operator dirties his or her hands with the toner powder, or the toner powder drop into the inside of the printer so as to dirty internal parts of the printer.